


Home is Where the Heart is

by colazitron



Series: 2017 December Holiday Fic Countdown [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, kollektivet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Eskild invites Isak and Even over for some family time.





	Home is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up and am sharing it for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> for den-elaka-drottningen on tumblr
> 
> Also! On December 8th 2016 I posted my very first skam fic. This is the 65th since then. I clearly have a problem, but I've never enjoyed having one more, tbh. Thanks for a great year, guys.

**Linn**

Eskild is going to invite you over for hot chocolate and you're going to say yes

Why?

Cause Julio just dumped him for a younger guy with abs

Rodrigo

  


Isak grimaces and sighs, dropping his phone onto his chest to look over at Even lying next to him. They're stretched out on their bed with their heads by the foot end, for some reason, and Even's got his feet shoved under his pillow, probably to keep them warm. Even's holding his phone up over his face so he can slowly scroll through whatever it is that's making him frown like that and lets Isak just look at him for a few heartbeats without Even noticing. Half a year later they've gotten good at living together – the rose-coloured glasses off but the first few storms weathered successfully too to let them settle into a comfortable routine. That doesn't mean there aren't still moments when Isak looks at Even and thinks this boy is the closest thing to a miracle he'll ever know.

As if on cue, his phone vibrates with another incoming text.

  


**Eskild**

Dear baby Jesus (and delightful boyfriend)! You are hereby cordially invited to hot chocolate and cookies on Saturday at 16:00 at your former place of residence, the best flatshare in all of Oslo. The dress code is cosy and seasonally appropriate jumpers! Please rsvp asap

  


“We're going over to Eskild's Saturday afternoon,” Isak says, looking over at Even who turns his head to look back.

“We are?” Even asks, eyebrow quirked in interest.

“Mhm,” Isak says, and then shuffles closer so press a short kiss to Even's mouth, just because he can. “He invited us over for hot chocolate and cookies.”

“That does sound nice,” Even says and gives Isak a kiss of his own.

Isak hums into it and keeps it going for a while longer.

“His boyfriend also just broke up with him,” he adds when they separate again. “And he hasn't told me yet so we'll have to pretend we don't know but also be nice to him.”

“I'm always nice to him!” Even protests with a laugh.

Isak hums agreeably.

“I know, baby, you're always nice to everyone,” he whispers against Even's mouth and smiles into the next kiss. Even smiles back but also drops his phone and rolls over until he's hovering on top of Isak, weight mostly on one elbow, the hand of the other arm placed gently on Isak's cheek.

“Should we bring anything?” he asks quietly between kisses, stroking his thumb over the high point of Isak's cheek.

“I don't think so,” Isak says. “I don't usually bring anything unless he asks me too, he'll just get suspicious that we know something.”

“Cookies maybe? If he invited us over for hot chocolate and cookies?”

“No, that'd be like insinuating he wouldn't have enough cookies, or not the good ones, or something,” Isak says.

Even laughs quietly, eyes dancing with light even hidden in the shade behind the hair that flops into his face. Isak reaches up to card his fingers through Even's hair.

“How do you know so much about host-guest etiquette then?” Even teases.

Isak scoffs lightly.

“My mother raised me right, obviously,” he says.

Even laughs quietly and leans down to brush their noses together.

“Yeah, she did,” he says and kisses Isak again before he can bother coming up with any kind of comeback to that. Kissing Even is nicer than empty banter anyway.

  


On Saturday at 15:57, Isak rings the doorbell to the flatshare he never really got used to calling home. He's really grateful that Eskild took him in, and he has a lot of memories with Even here too, but those memories are tied to Even more than they are tied to the room they were in at the time. Home was home, with his parents, and then he was homeless, emotionally, if not physically for very long, and then, well, Even became his home. Even if that's too soon and too intense, it is what it is. His mother's house feels nostalgic now when he goes to visit and the flatshare is Eskild, Linn, and Noora's home. Visiting feels right in a way that living there never did.

“Isak! Even!” Eskild says, a little too loudly, as he throws open the door. “You're on time!”

He pulls them each into a strong hug and then stares at them with eyes wide.

“This one was a slave driver getting us out of the door,” Even says nodding his head over in Isak's direction.

Eskild's eyes go even wider before his look turns fond and he laughs a little.

“Aw, baby Jesus, that's so sweet,” he says and reaches out to pinch Isak's cheek.

Isak rolls his eyes but doesn't bat his hand away.

“Alright, alright, I wanted to be on time,” he says.

“Well, you made it. Come in, come in!” Eskild says and steps aside to let them in.

Even hangs both their coats on the rack by the door, and Isak lines up his shoes with the ones already stood by the wall.

“We didn't bring anything,” Even starts, but before he can apologise for it, Eskild waves them off.

“Of course you didn't! I invited you!” he says with a wide grin and then gasps delightedly when he sees them stand next to each other.

Even is in a dark red knit jumper with a wide white pattern around his shoulders, upper chest, and neck, and Isak specifically bought a white one to match it with a red patter in the same style, knowing that Eskild (and Even, if he was being honest) would get a kick out of it.

“Oh, you match! That's so darling!” Eskild says, still grinning.

“However did you manage to persuade Isak into this?” he turns to Even to ask with a sly grin and a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

“Actually, it was Isak's idea,” Even says, and slings an arm around Isak to press a kiss to his hair.

Eskild laughs.

“Love has made you soft,” he says with a grin, that fades into a softer smile. “Good.”

Isak smiles back and shrugs, letting it pass by without comment. He's always been soft for the people he cares about.

“Are you ever going to actually come inside?” Linn pops out of the living room to ask. “Noora's got the hot chocolate and the cookies all ready.”

“Yes, yes! Let's go, little ducklings, follow me,” Eskild says and struts away. Linn lets him pass and then shares a brief look with Isak.

“He okay?” Isak asks quietly.

Linn shrugs and shakes her hand so-so.

“He's happy you're here,” she says, and then glances at Even. “Both of you.”

“We're happy to be here,” Even says.

Linn nods and turns back around towards the living room herself.

Before they follow her, Isak grabs Even's hand and links their fingers.

“I'm happy you're here too,” he says.

Even smiles down at him and kisses him briefly. They probably only have five seconds before Eskild comes to fetch them, but they know how to make the most of any time they have together.

“I'm happy I'm here too,” Even says, and then pulls Isak along to join their friends in the other room.

  


**The End**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Come send me some more prompts on my tumblr @fille-lioncelle.


End file.
